


Roman is vv gay n cuddles his crush agagjhg

by Virgilius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, first fic yeehaw, im doing my best, serious one at least, thats it ig ajsfgg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilius/pseuds/Virgilius
Summary: do you see that title,,, that's it,,,, they gay m8





	Roman is vv gay n cuddles his crush agagjhg

For someone who was supposed to be an embodiment of romance, Roman wasn’t exactly the best at picking up on his crush on the anxious side that insisted upon existing in his life. Truly, it should have been obvious, from the butterflies in his stomach when the other would hide his blush to the flutter of his heart when he tried to hide his laugh. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t do about anything to hear it.

It wasn’t until Virgil fell asleep against him while watching Black Cauldron together that he realized that his feelings might be more than that of a friend.

“Virgil?” he spoke slightly above a whisper. “Virge?” still no response. “Fine, be that way. I’ll just have to carry you.” he didn’t notice the small smile growing on the others face before he scooped him into his arms. He did, however, notice when Virgil began to burrow into his chest.

He managed to get the door to Virgil’s room open with only minor struggle, resisting the urge to simply kick it down. He gently laid his sleeping beauty down about to make his escape when he felt a light tug on his sleeve and a mumble he wasn't sure he understood.

“Stay.”

“I- I beg your pardon?”

“You heard what I said, don't make me say it again.” ah, there it was again, that god awful blush that made Roman want to throw himself into the void. He could only pray Virgil couldn’t see his own as he cautiously crawled up next to him. He couldn’t help but gaze into those dark mysterious eyes.

“I think I have something I need to tell you,” he blurted, internally kicking himself for the thoughtless action. He already got a small hole going so he may as well dig his grave now. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything! I know you’re more wary with relationships and all, but I think- I think I like you, Virgil, and I don't want to ruin our friendship-,”

“Roman… you aren’t ‘ruining’ anything.” Virgil reassured, lacing their fingers together. “In all honesty, you kinda stole my lines.”

“Oh… _oh_.” had Virgil meant what he thought he meant? Of course, he did, who asks their friend to stay and cuddle? Not Virgil, maybe with Patton on a rough day, but never for the hell of it. “I hadn’t realized.”

"Then we’re even.”

“So it seems… did you want to cuddle? I know Patton mentioned it helping fall asleep faster, we don't have to, no pressure! You were just kinda-” before Roman could even finish his rambling he had an emo teddy bear placed in his arms.

“This means nothing to me.” Roman grinned, quickly pressing a kiss to the top of the smaller sides head.

“Does that mean nothing to you as well?” Virgil grumbled something unintelligible, but he found it adorable nonetheless. Within a few minutes of silence, Virgil was out as the lights with a death grip not allowing Roman to escape, not like he ever planned on it. He too eventually fell asleep, dreaming of a dark stormy knight and a prince who was head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at like,, 3 am so if its trash blame it on the sleeby


End file.
